


I Could Be Lonely With You

by uncomfortable_teeth



Category: IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Abusive Myra Kaspbrak, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Eddie Kaspbrak as Poison Ivy, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Minor Eddie Kaspbrak/Myra Kaspbrak, Richie Tozier as Harley Quinn, Sonia Kaspbrak's A+ Parenting, Very Minor, fem eddie kaspbrak, fem richie tozier - Freeform, harley quinn au, lesbian reddie, lots of exposition to get through before we get to the good stuff, poison ivy au, sorry about that, super powers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:47:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29193297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uncomfortable_teeth/pseuds/uncomfortable_teeth
Summary: Edith Kaspbrak had a shit life. She grew up isolated from the world under her mother’s thumb. Her husband was emotionally abusive and controlled her every move. Than he had to go and [spoiler alert] try to kill her. But than he fails in a big way and give her cool plant powers instead. Turns out a shit life makes for a baller villain origin story.Richie Tozier is a failing comedian who borrows money from the wrong clown. I guess out you have to pay people back when you borrow money from them otherwise that gives them free reign to permanently disfigure you than force you to be one of their henchmen. Lame. Plus they beat you within an inch of your life when you refuse to murder on their behalf. But it’s cool cause at least you get to bleed out on some hot green lady’s porch.(fem!reddie harlivy au; title is from Sports by Beach Bunny)
Relationships: Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	I Could Be Lonely With You

It is often said that all good villains have a sad backstory. Tragedy breeds tragedy after all. The case of Dr. Edith Kaspbrak’s, or as she is more infamously known, eco-terrorist Poison Ivy, is no different. 

To say that Frank and Sonia Kaspbrak were elated to welcome baby Edith into the world was an understatement. Everything was perfect for the little family. They had a beautiful home, Frank had a good job, and they were all happy and healthy... Unfortunately nothing can stay perfect forever, and the bubble burst just a few months after Edith’s birth when Frank got sick. It started with a fever and exhaustion, like a bug that just wouldn’t go away. It was fine, he did miss a few weeks of work but they had money set aside for these sorts of situations. 

Sonia, the loving wife she was, tended to his every need, only leaving his bedside to tend to their daughter. Everything would be fine. Until the weight loss began. Than the bruising, and the intense aches that seem to wrack his entire body for days at a time. 

Doctors were baffled, running all kinds of tests but ultimately coming up with nothing. It wasn’t until a few weeks later that a diagnosis was finally made. Some form of cancer, not necessarily rare but not well understood either. Soon the Kaspbrak’s world was flipped upside down. Between doctors appointments, hospital stays, and taking care of a newborn baby, it was almost too much for one woman to handle. But thankfully, Sonia found that she wasn’t alone. Soon neighbors began coming by with pre-made meals, offering their sympathy as well as their time to watch the baby for a night or to simply sit and listen.

The offers to help were appreciated, perhaps a little too much. Sonia had always been a sucker for attention and this was no exception. She made time between taking care of her husband and their daughter to entertain guests in their living room, dabbing her eyes with a handkerchief as they fussed about her and told her how strong she was and how she was a saint, just a saint for making it through all of this tragedy. 

Even her old college roommate Margaret came up from her home in New York to offer her sympathy and a pineapple upside down cake in these trying times. Despite her love for the attention, deep down Sonia still cared for her little family. It devastated her when Frank passed away that fateful evening. 

Some say that grief can drive people mad. In Sonia’s case, they could be right. The grief over her husband's death was only added to when Edith came down with a horrible case of bronchitis just two weeks later, not even a day after her father's funeral, likely caught from a neighbor who had babysat her while her parents were in the hospital. It seemed Sonia’s life was plagued by illnesses, and it was time to take preventative action. 

Once Edith had recovered, Sonia decided that she would no longer have contact with the outside world. The world was filled with all sorts of illnesses and while doctors assured her that Frank’s cancer was not caused by an outside force, she still wouldn’t risk it. She would do anything to ensure that Edith stayed healthy. The best way, Sonia decided, was to build a bubble around them (metaphorically of course, though the thought of physically constructing a bubble had crossed her mind at least once). The only times Edith would be allowed to see anyone from outside the house would be for tutoring sessions, doctors appointments, and of course to entertain guests that came by the Kaspbrak residence every once and awhile. Many times they came to offer their sympathy for poor Edith and the many illnesses that Sonia claimed she suffered from. 

The first one started as a little white lie, an excuse as to why nobody ever saw Edith outside the house. “It’s just awful really…” Sonia would sob, wiping at her dry eyes. “Poor dear can’t leave. Something rare, like her father. I just don’t know what we’ll do…” Soon enough, however, she began using them as a way to keep her curious daughter in check.“No Edith you may not play outside with those dirty children. You might catch something from them, you know you have a compromised immune system.” Or “No Edith, you can’t play outside, you’ll trigger an asthma attack.” Of course all these illnesses were backed up by little sugar pills of various shapes and sizes Sonia placed in the little pink pillbox that sat on the bathroom counter. And for a while, everything was perfect again. 


End file.
